Siblings!
by rednin
Summary: When Osasa is on a mission, he finds out he has a sister!  -In editing process...will probably be done by tomorrow, so forgive any errors-  OC's  written for Keroro fandom, but could be taken as an original story


-Osasa POV

Osasa was sitting in the park, waiting for further instructions on a mission

when a young girl bumped into him.

"Sorry, mister!" The girl said. She giggled and went on her way. Osasa scowled

and remained on the lookout.

"Dad! I got the icecream! Here's the change."

"Thank you!"

Osasa turned toward the noise. The girl was standing next to a man...a very

familiar man...

"Dad." A whisper escaped his thoughts. He backed up and tripped.

"Are you all right?" The man had come over, his eyes widened as he saw Osasa.

Osasa scrambled up and snapped his fingers.

"Wait! Osasa!"

The man reached out, but his fingers only grasped air.

"Dad? Who was that guy? Did you know him?"

The man didn't reply. He only stared at the spot where Osasa had disappeared.

-Yoriri POV

Yoriri frowned. Her dad was quiet, but right now he was being a darn statue. If

statues could walk and breathe, of course.

They got back home and Yoriri ran in to find Mom. She would know how to get Dad

back to normal.

Her mother was in the kitchen reading a book. By the smell of the room, it

seemed like dinner would be ready soon. Yoriri ran up to her and hugged her.

"Mom! Dad's being all funny after we ran into this guy at the park!"

"What? Was there trouble?" Reii looked at her husband, who had just entered the

room.

"...I saw Osasa." Hisoso muttered.

"Who's Osasa? Momm, Dad's acting weird!"

Reii said nothing.

Seriously! What was up with her parents today? Yoriri tugged on her mothers arm.

Reii looked down at her daughter, as though seeing her for the first time.

"What's going on?" Yoriri demanded. Reii looked at her husband. He looked away.

She sighed and looked down at her daughter.

"Honey, that person that you saw...well... he's your brother."

"WHAT?"

What did she mean, her brother? Her parents never mentioned a brother. Why did

he show up now? Yoriri slowly walked out of the kitchen and climbed the stairs

to the second floor. She slammed the door to her bedroom and leaned against

it...

What just happened?

-Osasa POV

Osasa jumped a little when he heard a door slam. Then he remembered that there

was another kid living in that house.

He was perched on a nearby tree across from his last childhood home. Mission be

damned, something weird was going on. Thankfully his parents hadn't moved, so he

found them quickly.

He had went in his old room, the attic. It looked like it had recently been

cleaned, but everything there was the same.

Being there brought back memories...he remembered looking at the night sky while

lying in bed. If it was

hot, he'd keep the skylight open...

He thought he heard footsteps, and resumed his spot on the tree.

He looked in another window and saw the girl from before. She was leaning

against the door to, based on the numerous boy band posters, what he assumed was

her room. So his parents really had another kid...

He blinked.

Was the girl staring at him? Shit. She's running over to her window. Time to go.

-Yoriri POV

Argh! That guy, Osasa or whatever, sure likes to disappear. How could he be her

brother?

Yoriri never ran away from anything. Ok, maybe going to her room might have been

considered a run but hey, what else would you do if you just found out you had a

long-lost brother? Go to the fridge and grab ice cream?

She had spotted him after calming down a bit. Note, she had just calmed down,

then she sees the guy again. Great for the nerves, I tell you.

She had run to the window. She wasn't sure what she'd say, but a hello would

have been a good starter-and then he just goes! Poof!

She frowned, staring at the spot where her- (no, calling that guy brother sounds

too weird) that guy went. Then, she turned around, ran downstairs, and out the

door.

She had to figure something out. This was getting too weird.

- Osasa POV

He was back at the park, and Buroro wasn't there yet.

"He's so slow." Osasa grumbled. He wandered around and came back to the same

spot. He

still wasn't there, but the girl from before was.

- Yoriri POV

Yoriri ran to the park. The Osasa guy was where she last saw him. How she knew

he'd be there, Yoriri didn't know. Hey, maybe they were related after all!

"Wait! Osasa!" That was his name, right?

The guy turned around. Yoriri paused.

"Uh...hi."

-Osasa POV

"Uh...hi." That's all she could come up with? Osasa smirked. Not that she could

tell anyways. She was panting. 'Must have ran here.

"You're Hisoso and Reii's kid..." He stated this more than he asked.

"Yeah...I know you are too!" The girl panted. She caught her breath and

straighted up.

So she knew they were siblings...but she didn't seem to recognize him

before...his parents must have told her about him after he left. Huh. So they

didn't forget

him.

-Yoriri and Osasa POV

Once she got her breath, Yoriri studied the guy before her. Well, they both

had similar skin tones, except hers was lighter, but she still didn't see any

resemblance between her and him.

Osasa had red and yellow eyes with...weird markings on them and her eyes were

light blue and quite normal thank-you very much.

He was taller than Dad...and he had this weird yellow circle machine in his

chest...and

his arms and one of his legs seemed like they were made of metal. What was up

with that?

Yoriri frowned.

"How are we related?"

"I could ask the same question." Osasa snorted. Even though he said it, he knew

it wasn't true. Before he was taken away, he actually looked a lot like

her. They had the same eyes...

"Well...what now?" The girl was frowning at him and her arms were folded. He

knew she was nervous, for he acted the same way when he was like that.

"...What's your name?"

How odd it is to be asking your own sister her name..

-Yoriri POV

Her name. Siblings shouldn't be asking each other this!

"Yoriri...and-oh never mind. I know your name." She stared at Osasa...this was

so awkward!

"Uh...what's that yellow thingy?" She pointed at his chest and crossed her arms

again. Now that she thought about it, why did he have all that mechanical stuff

anyways?

-Osasa POV

"Yoriri. So, now the girl has a name..." Osasa thought. He unconciously touched

the device on his chest before answering Yoriri's question. He was used to

people staring at his mechanical parts, but no one ever asked him before...

"Well...it keeps me alive and stuff..."

"Alive...?" The girl, Yoriri, his sister, now looked surprised.

-Yoriri POV

Alive? She wasn't expecting that. She looked over Osasa again. He looked pretty

healthy. Then again, the yellow thing seemed like it was on, so of course he'd

be healthy now. Osasa crossed his arms after talking, and now the light was

half-hidden.

"Anyways. Shouldn't you be with Mom-Reii and Hisoka? Why are you alone?"

"-Hey. Why don't you just call them Mom and Dad?"

Oh darn. Right.

She didn't tell her parents where she went! She was going to be in trouble

when she got home...

-Osasa POV

"Why don't you just call them Mom and Dad?..." Why didn't he. Perhaps he was mad

at them, a little. But they didn't forget him...and it wasn't exactly their

fault... He saw her

fidgeting...

Oh.

She must have come by herself. What a weird kid.

He was about to tell her to go home when Buroro appeared.

-Yoriri POV

She was about to hurry home when a gust of wind brought another keronian. He

must've been one of Osasa's friends or something.

He was a dark shade of brown, and had a camoflague hat. He also had a sword. How

weird, swords were only for those ninjas in TV. Did he do kendo or something?

"You're really late. Did you get stuck in a tree again?" Osasa sneered.

"Nope! Not my fault this time. The target kept on-who's she?" The brown

keronian stared at Yoriri. "'Looks a little too young to be a girlfriend- if you

could even score one."

"Shut up. She's a relative."

A relative? Even though they had just met, Yoriri was annoyed at this guy. First

he kept on disappearing, then he acted all distant to Mom and Dad, and finally

he

had said that they're "relatives". Which was true, but he could have said "She's

my cool sister" or something like that!

The brown keronian continued to stare at her, which was a little creepy. She had

to do something.

"What are you looking at?" She frowned and crossed her arms.

-Osasa POV

He almost had to laugh at Yoriri. Well, he couldn't blame her, she didn't know

Buroro. He wondered how she would have reacted if she knew he killed people for

a living. How would she react if she knew HE killed people for a living...

Buroro was freer with his feelings, so he went ahead and laughed at her.

"You have some interesting relatives..."he turned towards him. "But enough

with chit-chat. Osasa, we have to get going."

"Can I come?"

Both of them turned their heads toward Yoriri.

Was she serious?

-Yoriri POV

She hadn't expected the two guys to look so surprised. What was wrong with her

question? She just wanted to try and know her brother

better. Spend some time together... do sibling stuff... That's the right thing

to do, right? She'd run back, tell her parents,

then go!

Osasa shook his head.

"No." He said firmly.

"Why not?" She pouted.

"Because I'm working... Maybe another time... Go back to your parents. Buroro,

let's just go."

"After you, princess." Buroro smirked.

The two snapped their fingers, and they were gone.

"Arrgh I hate when you disappear!" Yoriri yelled to, now, no one in particular.

She

sighed. She had a feeling that he'd be doing that a lot, whenever they met. She

sighed and trudged

back home.

When Yoriri got back home, she was grounded. No big deal, she'd just read and

listen to music in her room. Thankfully she hadn't planned anything with her

friends that weekend.

She grabbed a magazine, plugged in the radio, and hopped onto her bed. However,

she didn't turn the radio on.

She went over the events of the day in her head. She had found out that she had

an older brother, Osasa, and they met...

She found out he had a habit of

vanishing...And he also has a job.

She also found out that he was working, so they couldn't hang out.

It seemed a little weird, but all in all, it turned out ok.

The only thing that bothered her was that he said "maybe another time", when she

asked if she could come with him. Maybe wasn't a word

in her book. She'd definitely have to tell him that the next time they met. Oh,

and that he

had weird friends.

On that thought, she flipped through a magazine and turned on the radio. With

luck, her favorite song would be on.


End file.
